Pastel and Punk
by wammiesorhitachiin
Summary: Pastel!Eren and Punk!Levi have been paired up for a school project in order to raise money for the local homeless shelter. They meet up a few times in the library to complete the homework and research that was set, and this time Levi goes round Eren's to create the finishing touches for their fundraising idea.
1. Chapter 1

Eren loved his pastel style, and even though some people made fun of him for being "girly", he didn't give a flying fuck. In fact, Armin often stuck up for him by saying something along the lines of "by making fun of someone for being "girly", you're only insulting your own intelligence because there's nothing wrong with being feminine and thinking that there is just means you're sexist, and anyway girly is such a ridiculous word: it puts rules and genders on styles, thus making pigs like you stand out even more". It usually would make them shut up, but just for good measure, Eren always glared at them, even though didn't really care.

Levi was constantly mistaken for a Goth. He wasn't _Goth,_ he was punk. Anyone even barely educated could see that he was punk: the hair he sometimes stuck up, eyeliner, piercings, leather jacket with the logos of various punk bands on the back, the band t-shirts, ripped jeans – the list goes on. Others just called him Emo. He just rolled his eyes at that.

"Right!" the teacher, Miss Ral (most guys crushed _embarrassingly_ hard on this innocent woman) clapped her hands together with a sweet smile on her face, "Listen up, everyone! Today you'll start planning your money-raising event for the local homeless shelter..." there were murmurs amongst the class as people began pairing up with their friends, Eren obviously turning to Armin and Armin looked back with a wide grin, "But, before you start pairing up with your friends, we're doing something differently. I'll be choosing your partners, and I thought to help bring the school closer and make it a better community, you'll each be paired up with those in the year above." There was a groan the rattled the classroom as all students slid down in their seats leaving just a double chin and a head, or flopped onto the table in a loose mess, or just threw their heads back in irritation. "Come on, it can't be that bad!" Miss Ral restrained a giggle behind her hand: the students' reactions will never not make her laugh. "Alright, listen carefully to your assigned partners..." Everyone waited impatiently for their name to be read out, and when they were informed, most people weren't too bothered about having whoever as their partner. Armin was paired up with a student called Hanji, Jean was paired up with a guy called Marco and Connie was paired up with some guy called Thomas. Eren waited patiently as his name was read out near the end. "Eren Jaeger, you'll be going with Levi Riv-... _Riveil?_ No, that doesn't sound right...Rivaille, I think? Yeah, well, you'll be paired up with Levi." The only thing Eren knew about that Levi guy was that he was short (but you don't tell him that), and that he's a punk, or goth? Or was he...Oh no that's right, he had seen him grab a kid's collar and hissing in a calm but terrifying tone "it's punk, not _goth_ you uncultured shitty pig". That guy went off crying.

"Now, if you all go into Mr Smith's classroom, you'll find your partner. Off you go, good luck and have fun!" Miss Ral smiled once again as everyone piled out of the classroom.

Eren watched Armin immediately bond with Hanji, Jean have a cupid's arrow shot right through his heart and Connie sending a look over to Sasha as the Thomas guy just sat there on his phone. The boy himself scanned the room, still with his pastel green satchel bag over his shoulder. "Oi," he heard someone drone and he looked around with a clueless expression, "kid." His attention was pulled to the desk in the second row behind an empty one. There lounged Levi, his arm over the back of the chair and a black and silver bull point pen twiddling in his hand. Eren immediately gave a big smile, throwing Levi off a little.

"Hi! I'm Eren, I've been paired up with you, right?" he said, putting out his hand for a handshake. Levi glanced down at it and examined the sky blue nail polish. Silently rejecting the handshake, he looked back up to meet Eren's teal-green eyes.

"Right." He crossed his arms and leant on them on the desk before nodding at the desk in front of him. "You can sit there. I'm afraid the chairs are attached to these shitty, grubby tables, so you'll just have to sit on them a bit awkwardly." Eren nodded and plonked himself down on the chair.

"Okay. So," Eren pulled out his blue notebook that was covered in his doodles (Levi carefully inspected it and saw that he's actually not bad at drawing, especially if those are just doodles) and a pen, "any ideas?" he asked, beginning to doodle in his notebook again.

"I don't really mind. As long as I don't have to do too much, and it makes enough money then I guess I don't really care."

"That's a bit cold," Eren mumbled. Levi raised his eyebrow.

"I'm terribly sorry, brat, but this is just extra work to do. I have enough to stress about,"

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Grades. Friends. Social standard."

"You don't come across to me as a guy who really cares about social standards: guyliner and painted nails really say how much you care about what other people think about you," Eren raised an eyebrow that almost countered the sass of Levi's version.

"Shut up. You have painted nails: do you give a fuck about what other people say when most people think it looks good?" Levi began examining his nails.

"Well...wait, that's not a bad idea,"

"What, caring about how much people hate the fact that you totally rock nail polish?"  
"Huh? Oh, no! But thanks." Eren grinned cheekily whilst Levi realised what he said, "Seriously: we should set up a nail painting stall!" Eren flipped through a few pages of his notebook until he found a blank page and began scribbling down ideas. "We can charge, like, two pound per hand," his scribbling became more intense and Levi's curiosity began to climb as the secrecy of whatever Eren was scratching onto paper started to get to him.

"That's not a bad idea. Where would we set it up?"

"In a hallway at lunch or break," Eren said as if it were obvious. Levi nodded subtly.

"Well, I've got a few colours,"

"Yeah, me too. If you bring yours and come over sometime this week, we can count up how many we have together and make a sign and other things like that," Eren suggested enthusiastically.

"Sounds good. What night are you free?"

Levi ruffled around in his drawers trying to find his various shades of black, green and red, most of them being dark (which you'd _never_ expect from black, of course) and put them into a wash bag to then put them in his black bag with a chain hanging across it. He swung it onto his back and hopped down the stairs to grab some drinks and snacks for the two of them. Whipping out his phone, he checked for his keys in his opposite pocket and texted Eren to say that he was on his way before slamming the door shut harshly.

Eren trotted downstairs when he heard the doorbell in his big grey sweater that said "GO TO HELL" in cute, pastel pink bubble writing accompanied by a unicorn of the same shade and a rainbow in the same pale colours. The jumper was paired up with a pair of light blue denim shorts and a pair of black tights that were patterned with small, white bones that scattered equally up his legs. His hair, of course, was a mess.

"Hey!" he greeted Levi with a big smile: his attire consisted of a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a navy blue tank top and his black doc martens, his jewellery consisting of a chain that hung from belt loop to another on his jeans, a silver-spiked black choker, a few black bracelets and a brightly coloured strip that was slightly loose around his slender wrist from a concert he went to recently. A navy blue plug maintained the hole in his left ear, the rest of his earrings climbing up the outside of both ears all connected with dangly chains but only in one ear, and his silver lip and eyebrow ring reflected a tiny image of Eren's teal-green eyes against his tanned skin. The electric blue streak in his hair was merely temporary, however its presence didn't go unnoticed by Eren as he pointed at Levi's bangs that he had stuck up with a merciless amount of hair product. "I love the blue streak: you'll have to do mine some time," he grinned wider and rocked forwards onto the balls of his feet. Levi made a "tch" sound.

"Thanks, but it's just hair chalk, it's easy to do. Unless you were desperate for an excuse to spend more time with me," he added the last bit as a joke, but Eren blushed.

"Don't you like hanging out with me?" he muttered, his lips going unintentionally pouty and his gaze dropping to the floor before looking up through his eyelashes (or rather, down) at Levi whose breath hitched slightly.

They had met up during school a few times after their first meeting to do research on the homeless shelter and how they use the money thanks to it being compulsory homework, but Levi hadn't really considered whether the time was beneficial for him in that aspect.

He rolled his eyes. "You're a brat, but not as shitty as I originally thought, you could say," he put not so simply. Eren's face flushed happiness as the shy look was drained out by another big grin. Levi couldn't decide which expression he preferred.

"Well anyway, come in! Please take your shoes off," Eren said, and Levi glanced down at the younger's feet that were covered in little bones that he rubbed together kind of...cutely. Although, it did annoy him that his feet were bigger than his, but that's only because it's another reminder that Eren was taller than him.

"They're not _shoes,_ " he spat as he lifted his heel behind him so he could reach it with his hand, "they are _doc martens."_ Eren giggled.

"What's the difference?" Levi gave him an empty glare that was merely for comical effect.

"Doc Martens cannot be labelled as something as common as "shoes". They are an art form of the boot," Levi explained as he tugged his other tiny foot out of the shoe. Oh no, my mistake, as he tugged his tiny foot out the art form of the boot, sorry.

Eren giggled some more, and once Levi had stood up the highest he could, his wrist was grabbed by a soft hand with neatly trimmed nails, and his whole weight was jolted forward by the younger's sharp tug; his breath leaving him quickly in a rapid _humph,_ which was promptly followed with another small giggle from the tugger.

"Make yourself at home," Eren said as he sensed Levi standing awkwardly observing the sky blue walls that were covered in band and anime posters. He looked at the black bookshelf that had a variety of manga and other books slotted neatly and tidily. The rest of the room, however, wasn't as tidy: there was a few tiny mole hills of clothes, whether they were clean or dirty in the first place didn't even matter because as soon as something hits the dirty ass floor it's immediately dirty, there were also a few magazines sitting helplessly with their pages folded or creased or opened up as if he'd been reading them, his CD rack was half empty with the rest of his CD cases stacked up sloppily beside it, but at least his bed was made.

Delicately, Levi lowered himself onto the white covers and observed the messy scatter cushions. There were a few Mario mushroom pillows, all different pastel colours, and then there were a few Pokemon plushies next to a Yoshi one, and then a Spiderman chibi style plush lay sideways beside a purple mushroom. Levi restrained a smile at the sheer sweetness of Eren's things that were on display, but quickly snapped out of it when he heard Eren say his name.

"So, Levi, which colours have you brought?" Eren asked, still shuffling something around on his desk with his back to the punk on the bed.

"Only a few. I don't have too many," he began ruffling through his bag to find the transparent bottles of nail polish, and eventually he found the wash bag he had stuffed at the bottom beneath his coat and snacks.

"You can just tip them out on the bed, as long as they don't leak, of course," Eren smiled and Levi obliged. "Oh, good! We have a variety of colours. I've got mostly pastel colours, as you could probably guess..." Eren stepped away from his desk to reveal four wide rows of specific shades, all set out neatly. There were purples, greens, pinks, blues, a couple of greys and blacks, a few clear ones obviously for over and under coating, and then there was three bottles either filled with silver, gold or a clear varnish that had sparkles floating about in it. Levi's eyes went wide for a second, but he soon recovered his previous expression.

"Well," he said before swallowing, "that's a lot more than I was expecting." Eren giggled for probably the fifth time that visit. He shrugged.

"I like having pretty nails," he blushed and examined his fingernails. Levi soon did the same.

"This is starting to get chipped," he remarked to himself.

"Well after we do the sign, then we could always do each other's nails...if you wanted to?"

"Hm," Levi sounded, and then averted his gaze as he mumbled a small "alright", much to Eren's delight.

"Good! I'll get some paper and stuff," he said before shuffling out the room.

Levi sighed as he looked around the room again, re-evaluating everything. He noticed Eren had a bedside table made up of three drawers, the top was open a crack. Levi peered inside and saw a case of something. _Must be kind of precious to be slotted into that soft grey stuff,_ he thought. Pulling the draw gently, he got a closer look at what he thought were medals however he was a little surprised to see what he did.

A big ass dildo.

Like, a _big ass_ dildo. Because it was big.

Eren, little ( _well,_ Levi thought, _compared to me he's not little, is he?_ ) innocent Eren likes getting it up the ass. Levi didn't even know he was gay. He should've guessed, I suppose.

"Hey, I found some glitter in the kitchen, we can use that too if you..." Eren trailed off when he saw what Levi was looking at. Levi only had one question.

"So you bottom?" he restrained a smirk as he watched Eren squirm under his glare.

"...only when I get tired of using my hand," he shrugged, casually. Levi was taken aback by Eren's casual reply and relaxed manner.

"Eren, that thing is _massive,_ " Levi almost stuttered. Eren dropped everything and sauntered over to the bed to sit beside the shorter and put one leg over the other, hand on knee.

"So?" he smirked and he swore he saw a faint dust of pink spread across the usually almost ghostly pale skin. Eren giggled and reached across the shorter, making sure to breathe on his neck as he grasped the dildo. "You want to know my secret, Levi?" Said raven's breath hitched in his throat as Eren examined the toy closely. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came past his dry lips as Eren grinned. "Because I could show you, if you like _,_ " Eren's voice dropped an octave as he husked in Levi's ear, "or I could teach you how to ride a dick right." Eren's hand stroked up Levi's thigh, barely skimming it but enough to leave tingles behind. He let out a shaky breath as he watched the hand rest on his thigh, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Eren!" the two of them heard a feminine voice from downstairs. Eren licked the shell of Levi's ear before tugging the flesh around the plug with his teeth. Using his other hand, he cupped Levi's face from the other side and pulled his cheek to meet his lips to leave a lingering kiss there. He put the toy back in the top drawer and called back down to the voice, finally.

"Hi mum!" he yelled, and a woman walked through the door to find Levi sitting on the bed staring into space, his cheeks tinted red and his pupils blown, and Eren holding glitter and paper.

"What are you two up to?" she asked, oblivious of how seductive her son was just being.

"We're just going to make a sign for our nail stall to raise money for the local homeless shelter. It's a school project and we got partnered up with students in the year above. It's all about helping the community and stuff," he smiled sweetly, a complete contrast to the seductive smirk that he showed previously. The woman mirrored the sweet, innocent expression. "Oh! Of course: mum, this is Levi, he's my partner for the project, as you have probably already guessed," he giggled again, his fake innocence masking the dirty thoughts whirling thickly around in his head. Levi hardly acknowledged he was being introduced, and soon snapped out of his trance and nodded with a small wave and a "Nice to meet you Mrs. Jaeger".

"It's nice to meet you too, Levi. And please, call me Carla," the sweet smile she gave him looked identical to Eren's, and he almost felt the remorse Eren should've been feeling for being such a seductive little shitty brat. "Anyway, I'll leave you two to it," Carla slipped out of the door and closed it softly.

"Okay, shall we get started?" Eren said, clapping his hands together after he plonked himself on the floor.

"Eren, what the fuck?" Levi hissed. The brunette rolled his eyes and got up on his knees so Levi could hear his whisper.

"Well, we can't do anything now my _mum's_ here, can we?" he said, as if it were obvious what was happening.

"What? That's not really what I..." Levi trailed off and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, so you did want to?" Eren's face fell into a dark, seductive tone once again, and Levi tried his very best to keep his mask up.

"Are we going to make this shitty sign or not?" Eren grinned and shuffled back to where he sat previously, crossing his legs. Levi slipped onto the floor and grabbed a pen and they got down to _proper_ business.

"Do you boys want anything?" Carla asked through the door around ten minutes later, "Drinks? Snacks?" Eren looked up at Levi who shook his head.

"No thanks, mum!" he called.

"Alright. If you do want anything, help yourselves!"

"Okay, thank you!" Carla's footsteps were heard retreating down the stairs, and Levi glanced at Eren who was having fun with the glitter glue.

"Your mum's nice," he commented. Eren smiled.

"Yeah. She is," he nodded. Levi wasn't the best at making conversation, and that was the best he could muster at that moment.

After sitting in not particularly comfortable, not particularly awkward silence, for around ten more minutes, they both put down the pens and glitter glue and held up their sticky, twinkling hands and admired the piece of art they had produced. "Finished!" Eren announced, just to make it official. Levi nodded.

"Yup," he said, and examined his hands, "I need to wash my hands, and you do too." Eren nodded, as Levi had done.

"Yeah. Come with me, try not to touch anything."

"I thought it would be a great fucking idea to touch everything and make this place even more of a mess."

Eren lead the way to his bathroom connected to his bedroom. It wasn't tiny, but it wasn't massive; definitely big enough for the both of them to fit into, so it wasn't cramped. He grabbed a bar of soap that smelt of strawberries and raspberries, and ran some warm water in the sink. "Do you want to go first?" Eren offered the bar to Levi, who accepted gratefully. Levi was done within about thirty seconds, his hands now sparkling clean after he had wiped them on the black towel Eren provided him with. Before going back in the other room, though, he caught Eren washing his hands wrong. "Eren, you're not going to wash your hands thoroughly or even properly by doing it like that," he hissed, but Eren shrugged and scrunched his nose up in concentration. Rolling his eyes, Levi grabbed the soap off him and began to lather it up and clean Eren's hands _properly._

"Your hands are really small," the brunette commented.

"Fuck off."

"But then again," Eren looked at Levi with a lop sided grin, and Levi glared back, knowing exactly what was coming, his eyes screaming "don't you fucking dare", "there isn't much that isn't small about you."

"You shitty brat," he grumbled, and began scrubbing Eren's hands almost mercilessly painfully.

"Ah, _ow_!" Eren moaned.

"You shall be cleansed,"

"Of what: the truth?" Eren sniggered. Levi slammed the soap on the side and turned fully to Eren.

"Which part of me were you referring to as "small"?" he folded his slender, toned arms across his chest, one eyebrow raised and weight on one foot as Eren rinsed and dried his hands with a grin.

"Only your height," he said, leaning down patronizingly to his eye level, hand sliding down Levi's torso slowly, "I'm sure you're very _big,_ " Eren grabbed Levi's crotch, drawing a gasp from him as he relaxed his arms in favour of steadying himself by grasping the sink and tensing the other by his side.

"E..Eren," he said, slightly short of breath as both of them felt him growing harder.

"Yes, Levi?"

"Your...you mum is downstairs," he remarked.

"We're not going to fuck, you horny midget," Eren rolled his eyes and Levi was too distracted to glare at him as he loosened the grip on Levi's cock, and instead put his right hand over Levi's left that still grasped the sink, and snaking his other arm round the smaller he trapped him between his taller body and the sink. Before Levi could do anything, he pressed his lips against the shorter's, running his tongue along the puffy bottom lip before nipping at it a little roughly, swallowing a moan that rumbled from Levi's chest. Eren pulled away, the suction making a smacking sound. He leant back slightly to see Levi in a bit of a daze, his glazed eyes half lidded and lips slightly parted – panting softly and subtly. Eren leaned into Levi's ear, breathing hotly before he began to speak. "I'm going to let you borrow my toy, alright? You can loosen yourself up with that: workout how to pleasure yourself and get used to having something so big filling you up, because once your little hole can take it, you're going to ride me..." Eren cupped Levi's crotch again, "you're going to ride my dick, Levi, you got that?" Levi let out a soft, breathy whimper as he nodded. "Let me hear you say that you understand, Levi," Eren said sternly, tightening his grip.

"I...I understand, Eren," Levi whispered, hardly able to make a sound without his voice breaking due to the tight grip Eren had on him.

"Good," Eren twisted his hand slightly, causing a yelp from Levi who quickly put a hand over his flushed cheeks and swelling lips. Eren took hold of the hand and pulled it away from Levi's face, and kissed each knuckle before nipping at the tips of his fingers gently. He folded down the ring and pinky finger, licking the two fingers remaining from bottom to top before sucking them in his mouth. "Before you put in the toy, I need you to slick up your fingers like this and stretch yourself first, then it won't hurt as much," Eren's voice was low and husky, nothing like Levi had ever heard him speak before and it all went straight to his cock. He let out a shuddering breath.

"Yes, Eren," he said, knowing what Eren had been waiting for. Eren smiled, but not the sweet and innocent smile, he showed a smile that meant he was getting what he wanted from who he wanted, and Levi was trying his best to will down his hard-on.

Eren nodded, and released Levi from his little prison. Although he really liked it, Levi let out a quiet sight of relief, looking down at his hard on in his pants. Luckily, the sound of Carla's voice softened it up so it wasn't as obvious anymore. "Eren? Is Levi staying for tea?"

"No thank you, Mrs Jaeger! I've got to get home: it's getting dark," Levi replied for Eren. They both glanced out of the window and the icy blue November sky was fading into the navy blue night.

"Okay, sweet! And please, call me Carla! Mrs Jaeger makes me feel so old," she whined. Levi let a tiny smile slip.

"So, you're off now, are you?" Eren asked, his normal voice, smile and aura back. It had returned surprisingly (and a little scarily) quickly.

"Yeah," Levi murmured. Eren got out the object in the top draw and a piece of paper.

"Okay, here. Those are instructions on how to keep it clean and how to clean yourself before using it," he said, handing Levi the two objects. Levi felt the weight of it, his eyes widening and his throat going dry once again.

"That's heavy," he commented as he stared at the object in his hand, weighing it heavily.

"You sit on it so you don't have to move it yourself, and anyway, you'll get used to it. I did," Eren shrugged, still so casual about this stuff.

On the walk home, Levi couldn't get his head around how Eren could be so abrupt and possessive and sexy and adorable and seductive and commanding and casual within the space of around an hour. Maybe he was an actor. Maybe he was just some kid actor famous in, where is he from? Germany, was it? Maybe he was just some German kid actor who was playing tricks on him.

His phone buzzed in his pocket when he got in the door. _Speak of the devil._

 _Try it tonight if you feel up to it_.

 _18:59_

In all honesty, he really wasn't feeling up to anything apart from taking a shower and going to bed despite it being early.

As he was getting undressed to take a shower, his phone went off again.

 _Oh yeah, if you do have a go, send me pics 3_

 _19:01_

"Tch, you're lucky I even agreed to it, kid," Levi left his phone on his bed in favour of taking a shower.

After a relaxing, hot shower, Levi went back into his room. He heard his uncle snoring in the other room, confirming that he was completely asleep, probably passed out from early afternoon drinking. The phone on his bed lit up, the screen displaying that he had three new messages.

 _Sooo, you gonna try it? ;)_

 _19:05_

Levi rolled his eyes, and scrolled down to only choke on his own spit when he saw a picture of Eren in only his green boxers, with a massive hard on. Underneath, there was a text.

 _I grabbed your cock earlier, so I know how big you are. Thought it's only fair for you to know what's gonna be rammed up your ass :)_

 _19:10_

Levi's cock twitched in interest, and he glanced over to his bag that he hadn't bothered to unpack earlier. If he really wanted to ride Eren within the span of his academic career and not be ripped in two, it seems that he should probably start stretching himself _now._ It was only about half seven, and he was kind of hard, so he began typing a message. However another one came through before he could finish.

 _I just remembered that I forgot to give you lube. Do you have any?_

 _19:31_

Levi rolled his eyes.

 _I have lotion. I've jacked off plenty of times using that._

 _19:31_

Send.

 _Oh, good. What do you think about when you jack off?_

 _19:32_

Levi rolled his eyes again.

 _I'm not telling you. That's private._

 _19:32_

Send.

 _Ok, that's fine._

 _19:32_

Levi quirked one side of his mouth up in a sort of smile; he was happy and relieved that Eren was respecting his boundaries. His phone went off a few seconds later.

 _I bet you were thinking about me_

 _19:32_

Levi scoffed.

 _I'm not doing it tonight. I'm too tired._

 _19:33_

He threw his phone on the bed, ignoring the text that came through that just said "ok". Deciding he wasn't going to do anything else that night, he grabbed a big black hoody and a pair of boxers and slid into them. Sticking on the TV, he flipped through the channels and decided nothing was really worth watching, and stuck on a film. _Thor should do the trick._

After the film had finished and he had calmed himself down over Loki, he grabbed his headphones and plugged them into his iPod, listening carefully to the angry melodies of the Sex Pistols and The Ramones until the playlist ended and he fell into a pleasant slumber that carried him through the night.

 **Hey!**

 **Isn't Eren a saucy little brat, huh? Bet you guys weren't expecting that (if anyone has actually read this far). So do you guys want more of this fic, or...? Please give me feedback. PS should I continue my LxLight fic or just abandon it?**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Saturday, luckily for Levi. His uncle usually went out all day gambling and drinking, and that meant he had the whole house to himself which wasn't bad at all. He decided to text Hanji to see if they were free, however before he even unlocked his phone, there was already a text from Eren.

 _Morning! I was just wondering if you wanted to go out and buy some more nail varnish so we have more of a selection. Seeing as we only have pastel colours (courtesy of moi) and your red, black and green colours, I thought it would be a good idea to get a larger variety of styles rather than just pastel and punk. Ya know, to suit everyone's style xx_

 _10:08_

Levi rolled his eyes.

 _If we don't have the exact colour they want, then tough shit to them they'll have to just pick another colour. I think you're just trying to get an excuse to see me and get more nail polish you shitty brat_

 _10:43_

He really wasn't a morning person; there is no doubt about that. Who wakes up earlier than ten thirty? Who wakes up before eleven with an idea of exactly what they're going to do for the whole day? Fuckin' Eren Jaeger, apparently. Levi decided he can't make any good decisions until he had coffee running down his throat. The caffeine should do him good.

He gets a reply as he's brewing his coffee.

 _Harsh. Do you want to or not?_

 _10:43_

The bitter coffee nips the back of his throat, drying his tongue as the moisture is absorbed into the nearly scorching liquid. He swallows another sip before picking up his phone, replying to Eren.

 _I'd simply love to, Eren, but unfortunately I have homework to attend to._

 _10:44_

He wasn't lying: he did have homework to do, but he knew he wouldn't take all day in doing so. However, Levi doubted he could take a whole day of Eren whispering obscenities to him, in public nonetheless; he could just picture them going to get coffee and as they stood in the queue the boy would probably lean into his ear in his cute, deceiving attire and husk something like "I wonder how long your little virgin hole would take if I took you in that bathroom over there" or "I bet you're a little cock slut, Levi", licking the words on their way out and breathing on his ear and neck. Levi had no idea how he could be dominated so easily by this adorable, seemingly innocent _pastel_ boy in the year below. Probably something to do with his inability to predict him, but he didn't really care. In all honesty, it was pretty...exciting.

His phone buzzed again.

 _Ok. As long as you promise to ride my toy. And remember: I'll need evidence._

 _10:44_

Levi's face became hot as he threw down his phone, trying to persuade himself it was the coffee's steam that drifted into his face even though he knew it was nothing of the sort. He went upstairs to take a shower, discovering his uncle still in bed snoring away. _That guy could sleep for a year._

Eren was a little disappointed Levi didn't come out with him that day, but he was now certain the raven would have the image of him in his head as he came whilst riding his toy; circling his hips, moaning with his head thrown back and his skin glazed with a thin layer of sweat that made his pale body gleam.

Eren jumped into his shower, and as he washed himself with his strawberry scented shower gel, his mind wandered to his fantasies of Levi. He thought of the raven bouncing on his lap, panting and sweating – his black bangs stuck to his forehead, lips plump and parted and thighs quivering as he came to the feeling of Eren's dick in his ass, feeling and filling him up. As he thought of this, the brunette grasped his own member and began to pump to relieve himself, and he finally came with a hiss of Levi's name that slid elegantly from his lips. Hopping out of his shower contently, Eren wrapped his towel round his waist and continued on normally with his day.

"I have to tell someone," Levi said out loud to himself. He grabbed his phone and phoned up Hanji.

"Hey! Levi, how ya doin'?" they screeched into the phone.

"Oi, fucking quieten down, will you? It's still early," he said, glancing at the clock on his bedside. _Oh, it's almost twelve._

"Whatever. What's up?"

"I was just wondering what your partner's like," Levi got straight to the point.

"Oh, Armin? He's a cutie! A lovely personality, quite considerate and never goes back on his word. You're with that _adorable_ pastel boy, right? Eren, is his name? I think he's friends with Armin...yeah I remember him talking about him," Hanji rambled.

"Yeah, Eren's my partner..." Levi trailed off, falling into his memories of the previous night where Eren had whispered in his ear and practically pinned him against his sink.

"...What's the matter with Eren? From what I've seen he can be kind of feisty, but seems like a nice enough guy," Levi rolled his eyes.

"He had a dildo in his draw." The line went quiet.

"So?" Hanji questioned, and Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, "Levi, masturbation is a healthy and normal thing for a teenager to do, and anyway you've done it plenty of times~"

"He made me borrow it," more silence, "so I could _stretch myself_."

"Uh..." Hanji wondered out loud, but then made their realization audible, "oh! Oh... _oh,"_

"Yeah." Levi sighed into the phone.

"Levi, if you're uncomfortable with what Eren's doing, you have to tell him. Or a teacher, then I'm sure they'll partner~" Levi cut them off.

"That's the thing though, Hanji," Levi hesitated before he confessed, "I'm not."

"...Go on," they encouraged.

"He started ordering me around, telling me what's going to happen, making abrupt moves, and in all shame and honesty...it really turns me on," Levi grumbled into the phone, and it was quiet for a while until he heard Hanji let out a roaring laugh right down the device.

"Oh, Levi! I should've known you were into that kind of kinky stuff," Hanji cackled.

"It's not like he's got me in chains and is whipping and spanking me," Levi spat.

"I bet you'd love that, though, you kinky slut," Hanji's booming laughter died down to a cheeky giggle, and Levi rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off," he said, but couldn't resist thinking about it.

"I know you're thinking it, Levi!"

"I said, fuck off," he forced the words through his teeth, his cheeks tinting pink.

"Whatever. Okay, gotta go. See you Monday!" Levi muttered a goodbye before hanging up and chucking his phone onto his bedside. "This fucking brat."

At school on Monday, Levi was anxious. Levi was anxious because he did what he was told and sent Eren the pictures to prove it. One was of him licking his fingers as Eren had demonstrated, another was him sinking down onto the toy and the final one was after he came.

 _I'm sure you'll have fun fapping over them_

 _23:12_

But now he was sitting in class, knee bouncing and glancing around to check if anyone was giving him funnier looks than he normally got because he was scared Eren had leaked his photos.

"Alright!" Mr Smith boomed from the front of the class, "You'll be having the first period with your partners in order to research more about homelessness. You are to put together a presentation on the issue of poverty and include comparisons for the differences and similarities of the difficulties around the world. Don't forget that you must hand in the money next Friday, giving you the rest of this week and next week to collect as much as you can. You may use the library, so please make your way over there now. The other class should be there already."

 _Great,_ Levi thought. They all filed into the library chattering away, Hanji rambling on to Levi.

"So? Did ya use it?" Hanji repeated the question over and over again in Levi's ear, much to Levi's dismay. He was trying to ignore them but it was getting difficult with it incessantly in his ear.

"Oh God, Hanji. Will you shut up?" Levi hissed.

"Only if you tell me if you used it or not," they wiggled their eyebrows and looked up over their glasses.

"...I did," Levi admitted quietly and shamefully before Hanji let out a big squeal.

"Oh! Levi, I bet you sent pictures too just as he had asked!" they said through loud, _loud_ giggles and screeches, all while Levi was trying to shut them the fuck up.

"Yes! Hanji, shush! You said you'd shut your fucking trap if I said so," they soon restrained their giggles with a hand over their mouth, but their face was flushed red and glasses glinting the light, making them look like a maniac. Levi sighed and stalked off over to Eren who had been waving him over to the computer he sat at.

"Hey!" Eren gave his innocent grin like he didn't jack off in the shower that morning as Levi dragged a chair across to sit next to him and just looked at the screen. "Are you afraid to sit near me?" Eren giggled, and Levi observed how he had subconsciously sat his chair a few feet away from Eren's. The boy rolled his eyes and took a hold of the bottom of the punk's chair, pulling it towards him. Levi didn't bat an eyelash.

"So," he said, turning to the glowing monitor once again, "we have to do this presentation shit."

"Mhm," Eren hummed, turning back to the computer and opening up a new file.

They researched and clicked about on the computer before typing up some information and copying and pasting pictures and graphs into the presentation, completely distracted by the project to think about anything else at that moment. They pretty much finished up the power point, and Eren saved it and stretched up in his seat, his sky blue tie-dye t-shirt riding up and revealing his tanned, muscular stomach which Levi subtly admired. _Hm, not bad._

Eren, of course, noticed that he was staring at his abs and smirked. "Like what you see?" he asked, and Levi was startled out of his trance with wide eyes and a parted mouth, before quickly relaxing his tense facial muscles into his usual stoic expression.

"Tch," he made the simple noise as he looked away to hide the hint of a blush burning his cheeks.

"Hey," Eren's voice went low as he put his hand on Levi's knee, adjusting his body angle so he was closer to Levi, "I what I saw in those pictures you sent me."

"Yeah? So?" Levi replied, trying to keep it together whilst all he could think about was Eren leaning in and capturing his lips.

"I was wondering..." Eren traced circles on Levi's exposed knee (thanks to his ripped skinny jeans), "do you want to send me some more later?" Levi's breath hitched in his throat as Eren looked up at him through his eyelashes, and wondered what the two of them looked like being so close and intimate. With that thought, Levi glanced around. He didn't really care, it just wasn't any of their business...plus the fact that Eren in particular was making him blush and squirm was far too humiliating to be known.

His eyes met Hanji's that were staring through their glinting glasses, hands clasped together like they were planning to blow up a shelter for newly born kittens.

"Don't worry," Eren said lowly into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine as his warm breath collided with the flesh, "nobody's watching."

"Yes they are. Hanji is," he points out abruptly. He watched as Hanji nudged Armin who also looked up, and a psychotic look fell on _his_ sweet face. _All these year-belows are turning out to be fucking psychos._ "And now Armin." Eren waved him off and shrugged.

"They don't count,"

"Hanji certainly does: they'll be pestering me for details about our sexual activities," he muttered, mostly to himself.

"We haven't had any sexual activities," Eren pointed out, sliding his hand up Levi's leg. _My dick better fucking stay down._

"No, I know, but when...don't worry," he sighed as he tried to push Eren's hand away from his lap. Luckily, he was saved by the bell, and as they got up and swung their bags over their shoulders, Eren pecked a quick kiss on Levi's forehead before shuffling over to Armin. He grabbed the blonde's hand and they shoved their way through the crowd of pupils, Levi watching all the way.

"A kiss to the forehead! Things are getting hot between you guys, huh?" Hanji squealed, somehow quietly.

"Shut up, shitty four eyes," Levi grumbled, "come on. I'm fucking starving."

"Armin," Eren said as they plonked down in their quiet spot behind the art block. There was a picnic bench there no one knew about, so they thought it would be a great place to be at breaks and lunchtimes.

"Eren," Armin smiled widely, knowing what kind of juicy talk Eren's about to spill.

"He used it,"

"He _did?!"_ the blond gasped.

"Yup!" Eren sat up and puffed out his chest, all smug and proud.

"Did he send you pictures?"

"Yup!" Eren grinned and scrunched up his nose as he did so.

"Oh my God. Let me see," Armin shuffled closer to Eren's side, but the brunette shook his head.

"No. I don't think Levi would be very happy if I flashed the images around. If I want to do this, and I want to do this healthily, I have to respect him and his boundaries." Eren concluded, and Armin pouted.

"I get what you're saying...but come on, it's me! I'm your best friend. He probably expects you to at least show _someone,_ and if it be anyone, it would be me." The blond argued a valid point, but Eren didn't want Levi to be mad at him. He did like the guy, a lot: Eren wasn't a slut who just shoved his dildo up every person's ass who he let into his room. Levi felt special to him.

"I know, but I don't want to risk it. I really like this guy, Armin," he whined. He was excruciatingly tempted to show Armin the pictures, all taken from above so he could see the whole show. Levi had an amazing body, too: very petite and toned, a little muscular but still very lean with a milky white complexion with no body hair (he must shave, like, everywhere, but Eren didn't expect any less to be honest due to Levi's cleanly ways), making it seem smoother and delicious.

"Please? One picture,"

"I can't exploit him like that, not even to you. Those pictures were for my eyes, and evidence to say that he does like me back," Eren twisted the conversation slightly, trying to get away from the subject of the photos.

"Of course he likes you back! You're Eren," Armin grinned, putting his arms around the brunette in a side hug.

"Anyway, how's Hanji?"

"Oh, they're so great! Extremely enthusiastic, a bit in your face but in a good way, and they're really encouraging, too. We came up with a great idea for our project..." Armin continued to talk about how great Hanji was, and Eren listened intently for the first few minutes before his mind drifted to put together another plan of how to seduce Levi.

 **Reviews, please thanks bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Right," Miss Ral called over the noise of the classroom, leaning back on her desk, "you all will be assessed tomorrow afternoon on your presentation and you must pitch your idea to Mr Smith, myself and the headteacher. That means you have tonight to organize yourselves and get your presentation up to scratch." Levi sighed, hunching over his desk. An image of Eren's half-lidded eyes and seductive smirk flashed in his mind, and everywhere Eren had touched him began to get warm and tingly which wasn't helpful because the boy had grabbed his dick. He didn't want to sport a massive boner in the middle of the day. _Dumb brat being all sexy and shit._

"Be sure to organize to meet up with your partner tonight after school so you can make sure you do your best!" As soon as she finished her sentence, the bell rang and the students all packed up and filed out the classroom. Hanji caught up with Levi and clapped him on the shoulder, making the shorter wince in pain.

"Oi, don't do that again, _fuck_ ," Levi petted his own shoulder as Hanji cackled.

"Oh, Levi! You are cute," they giggled into his ear.

"Fuck off," he grumbled. He heard his name being called faintly from behind, but ignored it. He didn't feel like being questioned on his style again that day, but the voice insisted on being heard. Huffing, Levi turned around to find Eren weaving through people, trying to maintain the smile on his face to get to him.

"Levi! Why were you running away from me?" he asked, jokingly.

"Because you smell," the raven replied. Eren giggled, knowing the shorter was joking.

"Hi, Hanji," he lifted his hand in a weak attempt of a wave, and Hanji grinned.

"Hi!" they said, looking between the two, "Levi, I'll be in the cafeteria." With that, they joined the current of pupils that were also heading out the building. Levi made a "tch" sound before turning back to Eren.

"So Levi, I was wondering if we could go to the library to carry on with the presentation," Eren stated, but Levi could tell that he wasn't offering or asking, he was telling him.

"Okay." Eren grabbed the punk's wrist, like he had done before, but this time he slid his hand down loosely to grip onto his bunched up fingers like a collection of sticks. Levi knew what Eren wanted, so relaxed his hand and let their palms sink together into a more comfortable and intimate grasp.

The library was pretty much empty, bar a few students studying for an upcoming test. The two of them sat down on the far side of the library at a computer tucked away from everyone, where they wouldn't be disturbed and out of sight. "Right," Eren said, inhaling, "I was thinking we could take turns with reading from the slides..."

"We didn't come here to work on our presentation, did we?" Levi interrupted, and Eren stopped speaking, whipping his head round to face his partner.

"What makes you think that?" Eren tried to restrain the smirk that was creeping slowly onto his face, and Levi rolled his eyes.

"There were plenty of computers over there, and it was quiet and undisturbed. You wanted to bring me over here just to be sure that we wouldn't be interrupted. You took unnecessary precautions because no one wants to see innocent little Eren being dominant," Levi drawled. Eren full out grinned.

"Ah! You got me," he said, feigning disappointment. He took Levi's hand in his again and kissed his knuckles, causing the raven to get hot.

"Eren~" Levi began to complain, but Eren captured his lips with his own, and because they were next to the wall, Levi was a bit trapped. Not that he minded. Their lips moved together, and the kiss flowed into a hotter and hotter make out session like a poem's stanza moving to the next. Eren nipped at Levi's lips as he crawled onto his lap, light blue skinnies rubbing against ripped black skinnies, tanned arms snaking round a pale, slender neck and colourful nails scratching at a prickly undercut. Teeth scrape a lip, tongues connect and breathy moans swallowed. Ensuring they were as close as possible, Eren brought his torso against Levi's, and began grinding tightly against him. Levi brought his hands onto Eren's hips, to then slide them round to his ass, resting them there before groping the plump flesh. The brunette grabbed at the longer part of Levi's hair to angle his head backwards with a sharp tug in order to fit his tongue as far as he could into the raven's mouth – the grinding not stopping – and Eren swallowed Levi's breathy moans as they both became hotter and their breathing became faster and the kissing became swifter and quicker and neither pulled away until they were both dizzy with lust. They sat there, Eren in Levi's arms and on his lap, and Levi resting his head on the brunette's forearms. Leaning down once more, Eren gave a quick peck at Levi's lips and before the raven could kiss back, he wriggled from the grasp and sat back beside him. Levi licked his own lips, tasting Eren and still breathing his scent that had been rubbed off onto him.

"That was fun," Eren said, beaming with an innocent aura.

"How?" Levi asked, still a little out of breath, "How can you do something as hot as that and just...switch right back to being adorable?" Eren shrugged, blushing a deeper red they were both sporting.

"It's an art," with his shoulders still at his ears, he smirked. Levi looked away, hiding the smirk that slipped onto his face. He slipped his hand onto the exposed flesh of Levi's leg thanks to his ripped jeans, and continued with discussing the presentation.

"Levi! Where were you at break?" Hanji caught Levi's arm, and the raven was forced to turn to stare into the glasses of his friend.

"I was with Eren. We lost track of time and got carried away organising the presentation,"

" _Right,_ " they said, then winking and giggling at Levi's glare, "I'm joking! Could've done with a text or something, though, I thought he had eaten you alive!" they laughed. _Not far off, shitty glasses._

"He couldn't if he tried. I'd beat him to within an inch of his life first," Levi drawled. Hanji just cackled some more.

"You sure would! Anyway: what class have you got now?" Levi checked his timetable quickly.

"History," he sighed.

"Oh, fun!"

"Tch,"

"Well, at least you get to stare at Mr Eyebrows' glorious ass in those amazing grey trousers he lets hug his butt cheeks so deliciously as he writes something on the board: big, tight muscles flexing as he reaches~" Levi left Hanji to babble on to herself about Mr Smith's wondrous arms. _They do have a point, though._

"And World War II ended. Now, open up your books onto a new page and write this as your title..." Mr Smith switched the projector off and turned to the white board in order to write the title. No one was paying attention to what he wrote, of course: they were either staring into space or staring at the teacher's butt. Levi tried his best not to be a pervert, but _damn,_ if anyone had a good ass, it was Mr Smith. Hanji was so right.

There was a knock at the door, but no one turned, everyone continued to keep their eyes glued on that glorious ass as the teacher called for the visitor to come in. Eren stood at the doorway, but Levi was still distracted by the butt as Mr Smith made his way over to the door to take the note the boy was holding. Unfortunately for the many shameless perves (Levi included) in the class, Mr Smith turned to face them. He read out the note to everyone, something about the library being closed after school, and Levi finally looked to Eren who was giving him the _deadliest glare._ Levi was famous for his deadly glares, and Eren's almost countered his. Like, _shit._ It almost left him squirming in his seat. "Thank you, Eren," Mr Smith said, completely oblivious to Eren's intense gaze. The boy's soft, kind expression returned to his face, and he smiled up to the teacher who wasn't actually that much taller than him.

"You're welcome," he chirped, and with that, he left the room.

"So," Eren started as the two walked home together, "how was your day?" Levi shrugged.

"Alright."

"I made out with you in the library at break and to be honest, that was probably the best one yet, and you shrug and say your day was " _alright_ "?" Levi smirked.

"Whatever."

"And anyway, even if that wasn't the highlight of your day, I'm sure staring at some other guy's ass would be," Eren spat.

"Hey," Levi said, latching his hands onto his bag straps as he reasoned with a smirk, "Eyebrows' ass is amazing, you cannot deny." Eren stopped, and Levi continued a few steps before turning back around to see what was up. "Eren?" Levi asked a little nervously.

"You know, Levi, you stared at it really hard." Levi shuffled awkwardly. "Even when I was there, you didn't look up at me until you couldn't see his butt anymore."

"Eren, what are you~"

"Don't you like me?" Eren looked up, his eyes a little teary.

"What? Eren, of course I like you. I like you a lot," Levi stepped closer to Eren so he could reach up and brush the brown bangs out of Eren's green eyes. The boy put his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Levi. I just got really paranoid. I understand that I don't own you and it's totally cool if you want to look at other people, I don't want to trap you like that. But when I'm in the room and you ignore me in favour of staring at someone else, it just worried me that I was making a fool out of myself. It worried me with the possibility that you didn't like me." Eren had never looked more vulnerable or spoken in a shakier voice in front of Levi, who felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He pulled Eren's hands away from his face, and stared up into the shiny green eyes.

"Eren, listen, I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't doubt that I don't like you, because I do. In fact, this is the first time we've verbally admitted it to each other, so if you got to this point with me through actions and I haven't beaten you into the ground," Eren giggled at that and Levi had to fight away a blush before he finished, "then it just proves that I like you even more." Levi released Eren's wrists so he could wipe his tears off his face with his sleeves. A few more came and Levi stroked them away with the pad of his thumbs.

"I'm sorry for getting hysterical..." Eren sighed, avoiding Levi's eyes.

"Oi," Levi tilted Eren's head down so he was looking at him properly and cupped his cheek, "don't apologise. I needed a wakeup call: it's not your fault. I won't be an ass in front of you again,"

"You weren't being an ass. You were looking at one," Eren smiled and giggled at his own joke, and Levi huffed a laugh and let a smile slip from his own lips before going up on his tippy toes to peck Eren on the lips.

"That was a horrible joke," he said, and held onto Eren's hand as they began walking slowly again.

"You had to go up onto your tippy toes to kiss me," Eren mumbled.

"Shut the fuck up and never speak of it again," Levi said, "please."

"No! It was cute," the brunette squeezed his hand around the smaller's.

"Yes, because I am the picturesque of adorable." Levi drawled the sarcastic comment and raised an eyebrow as he looked up to Eren.

"You are," Eren hugged Levi over his shoulders from the side, and Levi grumbled. "Like Grumpy Smurf."

"If you want to live to see tomorrow you better never fucking compare me to a shitty little Smurf again."

"Precisely," Eren said, and Levi looked up at him all confused, "you're little. Like a Smurf."

"Yeah, I know that, Jaeger," Levi spat. Eren laughed loudly with a sincere smile, leaving Levi blushing with his mouth agape. He craned his neck to kiss Eren on the cheek. "You're a fucking nightmare." Eren giggled.

They both sat in Eren's room going through the slides one last time, and then agreed that they had done enough. Levi flopped back on to Eren's bed, and the brunette flopped across the raven's stomach. " _Oof._ Shit, Jaeger, you're heavier than you look," he complained.

"That's all my muscle," Eren shouted into his duvet. Levi rolled his eyes.

" _Tch,_ sure."

"No: seriously," he said, and stood up off the bed in front of Levi. He whipped his blue, purple and white tie dye sweater off, revealing a six pack, pecks and muscular biceps. Levi's eyes grew wide.

"Fuck," he mumbled. Eren grinned as he stood there in just his jeans and sheep socks.

"So when you want to look at something as nice as Mr Smith's ass..." Eren stole Levi's phone from his pocket before the punk could snatch it back, and snapped a picture of his torso, "you have something more sentimental to ogle over." He chucked the phone onto Levi's stomach, who blindly grasped it and tucked it back in his pocket, his eyes still glued onto the torso.

"Yeah...thanks," he said, blinking a few times before tearing his eyes away from Eren's body.

"Okay, my shirt's off, now take yours off," Eren declared and folded his arms, his biceps seemingly bigger.

"I can't compete with you," he waved him off.

"It's not a competition! I just want to see your body," he encouraged. Levi sighed and knew Eren's stubbornness would leave them arguing all night if he didn't give in now, so he stood up and gripped the hem of his t-shirt.

"Whatever. Prepare for disappointment," Levi droned, before pulling the top off, careful not to catch any of his facial piercings on the way.

Levi's body was very different to Eren's, but equally wonderful. He was toned and lean, as petite as Eren had expected and as pale as his face: his stomach was flat and he had an obvious v line running down to his crotch, completely smooth, milky pale and free of any body hair, like Eren. You could see faint out lines of muscles, but they were _very_ faint.

"Levi..."

"I know," he said, crossing his arms, "you're disappointed."

"Levi, that wasn't what I was going to say at all." Eren closed the space between them and lifted Levi's face with a finger under his chin. "You're beautiful. You blow me away," he whispered, and hugged Levi close, "and shit, your skin is so smooth and soft." Levi shrugged before hugging back.

"I moisturize." Eren laughed as he rested his forehead against the shorter's. Levi lifted his head as his eyes drooped close, and Eren relished the view of Levi's pre-kissing face. "Eren if you don't fucking kiss me now I will lift my knee hard into your balls." Levi heard Eren giggle before feeling his soft lips against his. The kiss was slow and passionate; unlike any they had shared before.

This was probably the most intimate they had ever been, and it's wasn't because were kissing shirtless, but the intimacy they felt after confirming their feelings for each other plus the physical intimacy was overwhelming for the both of them. The kiss became heated and faster, and soon their tongues were linking and their hands were in each other's hair, tugging the strands and massaging the scalp, their embrace was still locked as tightly as their lips and the light furrow of their brow concentrate the energy in the connection.

After a few minutes of kissing, they pulled away for air, a string of saliva connecting them still. "I knew it," they heard a voice from the door, and Carla was stood there with hand on the door knob and a cocked hip holding up a basket of washing, "I just knew it." Levi ran for it. He grabbed his shirt and his bag and fucking sprinted down the stairs and slammed the door on the way out, but Mrs Jaeger continued to stare disappointedly at her son.

 _"_ _Mum!"_

"I knew you were gay!" she said, wagging her finger at her topless son. Eren went to say something but just sighed and grabbed his shirt instead, pulling it over his head and down over his belly.

"Mum, you could at least knock," Eren folded his arms and huffed.

"Sorry! I didn't know you had Levi over. I didn't know you would be doing what you were doing. Not that I didn't suspect it, because I did. Oh, you two are such a cute couple!" Mrs Jaeger hugged Eren tightly, who just groaned as his head was squished against her bossom.

"Mum, please," he mumbled, but Carla just hugged him tighter. Eventually he gave up resisting and returned the embrace.

"I have a gay son..." she murmured, "...I so knew it."

"If you think I paint my nails and stuff because I'm gay, that's not it!" Eren declared, finally pulling away.

"What? No! You used to tell that young man, Jean, was it? Yes: you used to tell the neighbours' son that you loved him and wanted to marry him some day and other adorable things. Oh, and then he would go _"eurgh!"_ and push you away when you tried to hug him. I think you even tried to kiss him one time..." she rambled on and cooed Eren's childhood friend, Jean, and Eren couldn't do anything but listen as the tight hold she had on him was too hard to break free from. He finally interrupted her once she moved on to talk about how Jean moved away and he cried.

"Mum, please, that was traumatic for me," he said, and Carla got worried and pulled his face away and held his cheeks in her hands, but found Eren grinning with a blush on his face.

"You worried me! Anyway, I knew you were gay. Why didn't you tell me?" Eren shrugged.

"It never occurred to me to tell you. I guess part of me kind of knew you already knew, if you know what I mean," Carla chuckled and hugged her son properly.

"Aw, my baby is growing up," she cooed into his ear. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Mum, I stopped being your baby a little while ago,"

"No you didn't. You're my baby forever, whether you're younger or older," she said, and kissed his forehead. "What do you want for tea, sweetie? I'm too tired to cook. We can get a take away, if you like? Kind of like a coming out party."

"No, not like a coming out party. More like an excuse to order pizza."


	4. Chapter 4

"And then his mum walked in." Levi informed Hanji of everything that had happened round Eren's. He had left in a hurry after Eren's mum walked in on them snogging topless. Hanji cackled on the other side of the phone.

"Didn't you hear his mum come in the front door or were you too busy licking the inside of his mouth?" they giggled.

"Shut up, shitty four eyes,"

"Feisty!" they laughed some more. Levi was on the brink of hanging up just before they managed to use words to communicate. "Sorry, sorry – okay. Did his mum know he was gay?"

"I don't know. All I got from her before I left was that she "knew it". I don't know if she suspected he was gay or that we were dating. Maybe both."

"Probably. Did she try to talk to you as you sprinted out the door, shirt in hand?"

"Dunno. I was too busy sprinting out of the door shirt in hand," he replied bluntly. Hanji sighed amusedly.

"Maybe it's worth calling Eren,"

"I might."

"Okay. Is that all you wanted?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, bye~" and they hung up. Levi found Eren's contact and called it, and waited for a few rings until he answered.

"Hey Levi!" Eren chirped, his mouth seemingly stuffed full of something.

"Hey. Finish whatever's in your mouth before you talk you shitty brat," he demanded, and Eren giggled before doing as he was told.

"What's up?"

"What did your mum say after I left?"

"She just said how she knew that I was gay for ages and that she thinks we're a cute couple," he said casually. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Then we ordered pizza." Levi chuckled.

"Okay. I'll leave you to your pizza then,"

"Mhm! See you tomorrow. Oh, by the way, I emailed you a link to the presentation for tomorrow. You don't have to practice it - I did it just in case." Levi nodded to himself.

"Okay. See you tomorrow,"

"Bye~" Eren sung before hanging up, leaving Levi smiling like an idiot, his phone still to his ear.

"I'm back!" Kenny slurred as he drunkenly stumbled through the house. "I'm going to bed! Be a good boy, Levi!" he called, before he heard the man's head hit the pillow and his snores filled the house.

"Hello Kenny. How was your day? Oh, you got a job? Well done! My day was great: me and my boyfriend made out twice, we were topless once, he said I was beautiful, and his mother caught us when we were embraced half naked with our tongues in each other's mouth. It was great, thanks for asking. Oh, yes, a cup of tea would be lovely. You know how I like it," Levi said his half of how the conversation would go when Kenny got home if his uncle wasn't a drunk with not much respect for him. "Actually, a cup of tea isn't a bad idea." Levi said to himself and shuffled downstairs in his grey boxers with a different hoody on from the other night.

After Levi had finished drinking his tea, he set the cup down on his bed side table and flopped back down onto the bed. He saw that his phone had lit up with a text.

 _Plans for tonight?_

 _20:38_

Eren had sent it as a joke, expecting Levi to reply with something like "Yes. Sleeping" or "I'm Batman I must protect Gotham and fight the Joker", but he got a better reply.

 _I'm gonna stuff that artificial dick in my ass. Our topless makeout session gave me a boner and I still haven't sorted it._

 _20:38_

"Eren, honey, are you alright? Your face has gone all red," Carla chuckled as she finished the last slice of pizza.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay," Eren stuttered, "mum, if it's alright, I'm going to bed now. I'm pretty beat," he smiled innocently, and Carla nodded.

"That's fine, sweetie. All that kissing must've really tuckered you out,"

 _"_ _Mum!"_ Carla threw her head back, laughing loudly.

"Oh, Eren! I'm just messing with you. Goodnight!"

"Night," Eren scampered off up the stairs and replied to Levi's text.

 _Remember to send me pictures ;)_

 _20:39_

Levi rolled his eyes.

 _How could I forget?_

 _20:39_

Levi pulled the dildo from his bedside table and set it on his bed. After making sure his bedroom door was closed and locked, he sat back on his bed and slipped two fingers in his mouth letting his eyes droop shut as his fantasies began. Coating them generously with his saliva, he continued to suck his fingers and pulled them in and out of his mouth. He snapped a picture of himself, but then deleted it and started making a video instead. _Fucking hell, if Eren leaks this he's going to die without warning._

A while later, after Eren had given up on waiting for pictures, he had actually settled down in bed. His phone went off at around half past nine, followed by a text.

 _It took a while to send._

 _21:30_

Eren smirked and clicked on the thumbnail that was Levi fiddling about with his camera.

 _The video started, and Levi was balancing his phone on his bed or something to get a good angle. Immediately, the phone fell from where it was. "No, fuck," he heard Levi cuss, making him giggle. The camera jolted about for a bit and there was muffled shuffling and Levi mumbling something under his breath. Soon the picture had stilled. "Now, stay," Levi put his hands out, ready to grab the device if it fell again, but giving a satisfied nod and "hm" as he managed to find a good angle and somewhere to balance his phone. He sat back and Eren saw that he was in a big hoody, hiding his lower regions. (_ A little disappointing, but whatever.) _"Yeah, if it falls in the middle of this, I'm not stopping to pick it up. You can get off on my voice if you really need to," he mumbled._

Eren giggled.

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _Levi stuck two fingers in his mouth and closed his eyes, sighing through his nose as he sucked. A quirk of his lips was flashed, and Levi began huffing and moaning around his fingers. "Mmff...Eren," he said around the digits in his mouth._

Eren's face immediately became hot and his dick twitched in interest.

 _Levi continued to suck on his fingers for another ten seconds or so, before he put all his weight onto his knees in order to lift himself up. He sunk back down onto his fingers, and the facial expressions were amazing_.

Eren immediately felt his dick spring up in his boxers.

 _"_ _Fuck..." Levi hissed as he sunk back on his fingers further. He turned to the side so Eren could see his face and his ass engulfing the digits. Levi lifted himself up onto his knees all the way, and fingered himself for Eren. He began scissoring his fingers to stretch himself and curling them round. As he did, his eyes shot wide open, and his lips parted as he let out a weak, high pitched moan. He began thrusting his fingers into that spot, panting and moaning with his mouth open._

Eren grabbed hold of his dick inside his boxers, stroking and fondling himself whilst licking his lips.

 _Levi soon stopped and continued scissoring his fingers to stretch his hole. "I bet you're wanking your big cock right now, huh, Eren?" He glanced at the camera but hissed when he stretched himself wider. "I wonder...are you as big as you brag on? I bet you are, Eren...I'd love to have the real thing inside of me soon."_

Eren gasped and put his hand over his mouth as he continued to pleasure himself. Levi must've been thinking about Eren touching himself as he had his fingers in his ass.

 _Levi withdrew his fingers from his hole and grabbed the dildo. "I don't have any lotion tonight, Eren, I'll have to use my spit for this, too," he said nonchalantly. He began taking the dildo into his mouth, pushing it to the back of his throat and pulling it out again, his eyes half lidded and staring at the camera._

Eren began pumping himself rapidly as he watched Levi basically give his dildo a blow job. He timed his hand so that it would move at the same time as Levi's mouth, whimpering into his hand at the fantasy.

 _Once the dildo was covered in saliva Levi put it nearer to the camera. "Look how fucking filthy that is. Disgusting." Levi said, almost killing the mood. Almost. He set it down on the bed and took his hoody off when he was faced away. Eren set eyes on the most glorious ass he had ever seen. He'd never even witnessed it through Levi's trousers, because the shirts he wore always hung down and over that part of his body, but in the flesh it was smooth and the same tone as the rest of his body. It was so much nicer than Mr Smith's._

 _Levi wiggled his ass slightly before sliding down onto the toy, hissing and mewling as it stretched him a little further, before he sat on it completely._

Eren watched as the toy disappeared between Levi's cheeks, his breath hitching and even stopping for a second as he watched how Levi could take it all in. He moved his hand faster.

 _Continuing on, Levi began moving. He bounced, making his bed squeak and the camera shake, rolled his hips and threw his head back as he attempted to keep the moans quiet. He let his head fall to the side slightly and looked back and into the camera, obviously thinking about Eren watching this. "Am I doing good, Eren?" he asked, bouncing harder and faster, "Am I doing well for a virgin? Have I taken enough in?" To show what he could do, Levi slammed all the way down onto the dildo, gasping and moaning as he circled his hips some more._

Eren drooled at the sight of Levi taking it all in so well. "Oh, God Levi," he whispered, panting and rubbing himself harder, "yes: you're doing amazing." Eren knew he probably sounded like an idiot because Levi couldn't hear him, but as he timed his pumping hand with Levi's bouncing and grinding, he thought of how amazing the real thing would be.

 _Every so often, Levi would let out a cry of pleasure where the toy brushed his prostate, and he'd throw his head back and call Eren's name to the ceiling. Levi grabbed hold of his dick and started pumping himself as he came closer to his climax. "Eren...Eren, I'm so close," he panted. Literally seconds later, he came: thighs quivering, his left hand grasping at his bed sheets, and the dildo all the way inside of him. He bounced two or three more times before he collapsed all the way down onto it, not being able to move anymore because of the bliss he felt._

"Levi... _Levi,_ " Eren whispered the raven's name as he finished himself off, grabbing tissues quickly instead of soiling the sheets. Eren pleasured himself a lot, but that was probably the best jack-off he had ever given himself. Probably because he had a video of Levi doing what he was doing in front of his eyes on his phone screen.

 _"_ _Goodnight, Eren," Levi reached back for the camera before collapsing onto his back, still not showing his dick. He ended the video after a genuine smile and a contented sigh._

"Goodnight, Levi," Eren whispered and giggled quietly, the final frame of the video allowing him to see Levi's small smile and eyes closed with his head relaxed on the pillow, a thin layer of sweat across his forehead. Eren grinned at the frame and took a screen shot to set as his wallpaper, then locked his phone and shoved it onto his bedside table, falling straight asleep.

 **Eh, I dunno about this chapter. What do you guys think about the smutt? Anyway, yeah double update. What do you guys think?**


End file.
